Dementium: The Ward
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: Blood. Lots of it. It splashed the walls and dragged across the floor. "Oh God, we're stuck here!" he whispered, near to tears."Dobe, we're not stuck! We'll get out, I promise!" Naruto nodded, holding back the tears. Hallowe'en fic SasuNaru hints.


**Dementium: The Ward**

**By xCastielsGirlx**

**Author's Note: **So, mon frères, well, basically, right now (29/10/11) I'm dressed up as a zombie for my mum's Hallowe'en party. It's epic because there's so much (fake) blood! And I got to eat a MASSIVE bucket of jelly earlier. You know those big garden buckets? Yeah, one of THOSE bad boys. All full of Jelly, all eaten by me. One of my life goals completed XD Well, without further Adue, here is 'Dementium'

**Warnings: **shonen-ai (SasuNaru), violence, gore, swearing, death, mentions of drug use

**Rating: '**T'/ borderline 'M'

**Full Summary: **How could this be happening? It shouldn't be! Yeah, he was in there but this was preposterous! If this was real, he was glad he had someone with him to bear it. He had to get them out, he didn't deserve to be in with him. They shouldn't have been in there in the first place. They were misunderstood but now? Now they were going to die! Hallowe'en fic.

**Disclaimer:** I have no idea who owns 'Dementium: The Ward' but I don't. Misashi Kishimoto owns all 'Naruto' characters.

* * *

><p>Blood. A lot of it. He glanced from side to side, trying to see a way out. he tugged at the leather restraints that bound his wrists to try and release himself from the wheelchair that was currently being pushed along the halls.<p>

He glanced left.

He glanced right.

Horror met his eyes.

His nurse, Sakura, was strewn across the floor, not moving, not breathing. It then occurred to him, if his nurse was not pushing him, then who was? Just as he was about to turn around, a snapping was heard to his right and he looked around to see a patient he recognised chomping on something that he refused to believe was his mentor, Kakashi Hatake. He wanted to scream, to shout, to make it all end. A harsh giggle caught him off guard and he jumped as a hand reached out to grab his wrist. When it got within an inch of his skin, it froze before a small child stepped out of the darkness, a sad look on her face.

"No," she whispered, and withdrew her hand from near him and retreated back into the shadows where she had come from. The wheelchair continued to be pushed by an invisible force and he could take no more. Insane or not, he was going to see who was pushing him, because he had to fight it to get to Naruto. He had to get to the blonde! Slowly turning his head, it was greeted with tan skin and whisker markings.

"It's over Sasuke." He was about to yell when he felt himself falling; down, down, down, down.

Gasping and panting, Sasuke sat bolt up on his hospital bed, eyes scouring the room for any source of what had just happened. He sighed. Just another nightmare. Uchiha Sasuke had been admitted to Konoha Mental Institute when he was eight years old, two years after Uzumaki Naruto, the Schizophrenic had been admitted. Uchiha Sasuke was in there for one reason; he was convinced his brother had murdered his entire family in one night, despite the teen being dead at his baby brother's feet when the police arrived. Ever since then, he had lived his life in the institute with Uzumaki Naruto, a blonde tan boy with three whisker like markings on each cheek. Having been put in the same room in the children's ward, it was obvious the two would hate each other, yet they had formed some sort of bond so that when they both came of age, they demanded (Sasuke more so) that they were still put in the same room. Sasuke had a way of calming Naruto when he was in one of his fits and so the doctors had no choice but to allow the two boys to stay together. When Sasuke had woken up, panting and sweating, his first instinct was to look for the blonde. He found him, sat against the wrought iron headboard, arms wrapped around his legs that were currently up against his chest. Raven bangs were stuck to a pale face with sweat from the nightmare however the boy insisted on finding out what was wrong with his roommate.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked, getting out of bed and placing an arm around his friend. Naruto just shook his head and kept his head in his arms, hands over his ears. Gently, as not to startle the blonde, Sasuke took his hands away from his ears and placed a hand on a whiskered cheek.

"Naruto, you can tell me. What's wrong?" he asked once more. Blue eyes were filled with tears as the boy looked up.

"Something's going on outside!" he whispered in fear. Sasuke frowned, not knowing what to do. He stood up to walk to the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Don't go over there you twat! What if it's a zombie?" Naruto whisper yelled. Sasuke just smirked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Trust me," he told the blonde in his normal voice. Naruto gulped then nodded slowly, eventually releasing his hold on the raven. Sasuke nodded and made his way towards the door. Usually the hallway towards his door would be empty and the view hole closed. This time, however, there was a two paged notepad and a small key. Not to mention that the view hole was open, letting the raven peer out into the corridor- which just so happened to be drenched in blood.

"Teme? What's taking you so long? Get back here!" Naruto whispered once more, panic lacing his voice. Sasuke swallowed and picked up the notepad before walking back to the blonde and showing him they key. Tan skin paled but he knew what had to be done in this situation. Slowly nodding, he stood from his bed, took out his normal clothes which the hospital had let him keep and a pair of shoes. Sasuke had done the same, pulling out his navy blue V-neck sweater, black skinny jeans and black converse. Naruto was wearing an orange and navy hoodie, dark blue baggy jeans and a pair of orange converse. As ready as they would ever be, the two stepped outside their room door, using the little key to do so.

What they were met with was blood.

Lots of it.

Naruto swallowed and clung onto the raven's arm, holding hard enough so that Sasuke's arm was tingling. He raised a perfect eyebrow at the smaller boy who reluctantly let go, smiling embarrassedly. The two walked silently down the blood splattered hallway, not daring to make a sound. A crack up a head made them freeze in their tracks. Sasuke squinted before a flash of lightning illuminated the thing in the distance. Something huge and mutated was dragging along Sasuke's nurse, Sakura in one had and in the other, it held a huge meat cleaver. Sea foam eyes widened as she saw the two and the shrill scream that emitted from her mouth Sasuke was sure would haunt him forever. He had only just realised the absence from his arm as well. In a blind panic, he spun on the spot. His heart beat faster, his palms started to sweat. If he had lost Naruto...

"Teme, I found a torch!" came a whisper from further down the hallway before a blinding light was shone into onyx eyes. Wincing, Sasuke brought a hand up to protect his eyes from the blinding light.

"Dobe! Didn't you just see what happened?" he whispered. Blue eyes widened and Sasuke thought the blonde was going to be sick the way he was swaying and sweating.

"O-of course I did!" I- I just don't want to think about it!" he whispered back. Sasuke sighed and nodded before walking up to the blonde who was clenching tightly to the torch as if it was a lifeline. They continued forwards slowly and eventually they reached a locked door which required a combination code to unlock it. Naruto's breaths got shallower.

"Oh God, Oh God, we're stuck here!" he gasped, near tears. Accidentally, he backed up into a wall and almost screamed when his hand brushed something wet. The only thing stopping him from screaming was the pale hand over his mouth. Onyx bore into sapphire in an attempt to calm the blonde down.

"Naruto, we're not stuck here. We'll get out if it's the last thing we do. I promise!" he whispered. Silently, with tears almost falling, Naruto nodded when all of a sudden, Sasuke perked up and saw what was behind Naruto on the wall. A smile broke out onto his face.

"Dobe, I think I found the combination for the door!" he smiled before whipping out the notepad and jotting down the number 180339. Silently, they approached the door with the electric lock and Sasuke punched in the number. The light flashed red three times before turning green. A metallic click was heard as the door swung open. Cautiously, the two teens stepped through.

Red flashing alarm lights attacked the boys' vision and Naruto had to stifle another scream as on the floor was a half-eaten guard, next to him a night-stick. A hand squeezed the one of the raven and Sasuke turned to look at the teen who was trying to hold his screams in with the hand that wasn't squeezing his own. Sasuke gave him a sympathetic look before taking his hand away and approaching the discarded body and picking up the heavy night stick.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered, staying by the closed door. The raven ignored the blonde and instead went into where the guard would've sat and looked around. Locked up and heavily shut away were a few shotguns. Sasuke cursed. There was no way he'd be able to get those out with just a nightstick. Something white caught his eye and he looked on the desk to find that it was a map of the floor they were on. Smirking, Sasuke pocketed it before exiting the alcove.

"Teme! Wait up!" Naruto whispered again, jogging slightly to catch up with the raven. The two continued down the hall, Naruto grasping the torch and Sasuke the night-stick. The blood was thicker and darker here, covering more of the walls and so Naruto stuck closer to the raven. Movement in the corner of Naruto's eye made him freeze to the spot and swing the torch around to where he saw the movement.

He instantly regretted it.

In a supply closet was what Naruto assumed to be one of the patients. This one however, was chomping on something that resembled a human arm too much for Naruto's liking.

"Dobe? What's going-" That had done it. The flesh eating monster had been distracted from its meal and turned to face the two teens. As if in a daze, it stumbled forward, dropping the limb and baring it blood-stained teeth which still had some flesh stuck in them. It approached faster, gaining energy at the prospect of having something fresh to feast on.

"S-Sasuke!"Naruto yelled, trying to back away but just falling on his backside. The creature was upon the blonde now and was just about to sink its teeth into his leg when a powerful blow to the head knocked it backward and another, harsher blow finished it off.

"Dobe, are you okay? Dammit Naruto, answer me!" came the panicked voice of the Uchiha. As if waking up, Naruto came out of his daze to look up into worried onyx eyes. It was like a switch had been turned on in his head and he just couldn't stop the tears from falling as he clutched onto the older teen's navy blue V-neck. A hand was tangled in blonde hair as he whispered comforting nothings into the blonde's ear. After what felt like hours, Naruto had finally calmed down and Sasuke helped him to his feet.

"Come on now, the roof is just up the staircase okay?" he told the blonde. Naruto nodded and picked up the dropped torch and clung onto the raven's arm as they ascended onto the roof.

Rain hit their faces hard as the exited the hospital and ended up on the roof. Lightning flashed occasionally, which was then followed by the low rumble of thunder. Their shoes clanged as they walked along the metal walkways. After about ten minutes of not getting anywhere and nothing happening, Naruto had finally relaxed and was now leaning gently against Sasuke, almost as if he was tired. Sasuke smiled gently at the blonde when a metal clanging behind them made them freeze. Slowly, almost dramatically, they turned around to see four zombies stumbling towards them.

"Fuck!" Sasuke whispered before withdrawing the night-stick. A tugging on his sleeve alerted him to the fact that Naruto was still there.

"Dobe, can't you see I'm a bit busy?" he hissed.

"But Sasuke! There's a door up ahead! You can't fight them all off with a pixie stick!" Naruto protested. Seeing no other option, Sasuke ran in the direction of the door with Naruto in tow. Naruto violently pulled it open and dragged Sasuke inside and slammed it closed as the numbers increased to about ten. Moaning and scratching abused the door as the zombies wailed outside in the storm. Naruto let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"I hate to say I told you so but-"

"What the Hell?" A yell interrupted the 'Told you so' and the two boys looked around to see another teen their age with triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

"K-Kiba?" Naruto asked, aghast that one of his best friends was sitting there, on the roof with what looked like a while gun store behind him.

"N-Naruto? Sasuke?" he asked, disbelievingly. Naruto grinned and ran up to his friend and gave him a huge hug. The three boys then settled down in the area and waited for the storm to die down. As Naruto lay asleep on the makeshift bed, Sasuke turned to Kiba to ask him some questions.

"What the hell happened in there Kiba?" he demanded. Kiba scratched the back of his neck and looked sheepish.

"Well, from what I heard, Orochimaru got out of hand with the testing and everything mutated. If you're alive, it means you're immune, seeing as most of the other patients converted." He explained. Sasuke sighed.

"So we're immune?" he asked. Kiba nodded before taking out a beer from the cooling box beneath the table they were situated at.

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked directly. Kiba choked slightly on his beer.

"Wh-what? Well, uh, mine is just to relax up here and wait for it all to blow over," he shrugged. Sasuke scoffed before turning blank faced again.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked, appalled at the fact the brunette would be so lazy as to actually do that.

"Well, it's only happening inside this institute. Soon enough the ANBU will be here to dispose of the monsters and we'll be saved. Sasuke ground his teeth together.

"But the ANBU will take forever, they always do! I need to get Naruto out of here as soon as possible!" he almost yelled, aware of the teen sleeping just a few metres away. Kiba sighed and rubbed his temples. Onyx stared into chocolate brown and chocolate brown surveyed onyx.

"Fine. I'll come with you," he agreed before turning back to his beer. Sasuke smirked and Kiba looked at him confusedly.

"What?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer. Sasuke shook his head, still smirking.

"Underage." He stated. Kiba snorted before offering the Uchiha a beer, who happily accepted it.

By the time Naruto had woken up, Sasuke and Kiba where conversing normally and the two looked to the blonde. Sasuke smiled gently whilst Kiba grinned toothily at him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and stretched out.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning. Sasuke checked his watch and his eyes widened when he saw the time.

"It's ten in the morning. Maybe those monsters will have given it a rest by now!" he told the blonde. Naruto smiled slightly and walked up to Sasuke and sat next to him and leant on his arm.

"Thank you Sasuke," he told the raven. Onyx eyes widened.

"What for?" he asked, confused. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke.

"For saving me back then. I owe you." He told the raven. Sasuke just smiled back.

* * *

><p>"You got everything?"<p>

"Yep. What about you Kibbles?"

"Don't call me Kibbles but, yeah, I've got everything."

"Good."

"Good."

"Hn."

Cautiously, the taller of the boys opened the door whilst the other two trained a pistol and a shotgun on the gap. Seeing nothing of import, the brunette nodded and the three stepped out into blinding sun light.

"Bloody hell, that's bright!" Kiba complained as they walked along the metal pathway once more. Sasuke just hummed in response whilst Naruto just kept a lookout. Soon enough, they reached another door that led back into the asylum. Naruto took a steadying breath and nodded to the others to signal that he was calm and ready. They entered.

Everything was coated in blood once more but it didn't hold as much to it as it had last night during the storm. It was almost calming during the day. Steadily they made their ways through the institute and before they knew it, they had ended up on the first floor, the lobby in sight. Kiba chuckled, Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked ready to burst into happy tears. That was until a grumbling alerted them to the fact that they weren't alone in the lobby. Almost too scared to look, Naruto turned around to see that the massive creature that had dragged Sakura away was behind them. Naruto swallowed as he took in the huge appearance. The head was small on broad shoulders and the skin looked like that of old leather, wrinkled and browning. The smell was, above all else, putrefying. A cross between blood and mouldy pork chops. Sasuke almost gagged at the smell but was put off by the huge meat cleaver that was in its hand. Kiba gasped.

"What the fuck is that thing?" he asked, backing away to get to the front door.

"I have not fucking clue. Let's get outta here!" he whispered before running to the door with the brunette, forgetting about the petrified blonde. It was only when they'd bolted out the front door that Sasuke noticed the absence. He looked around to see that the monster was advancing on the blonde and he could do nothing.

"Kiba! Naruto!" he reminded the brunette. Brown eyes widened and pupils retracted in fear as he realised what had happened.

"Shit!" he cursed before the two burst back through the front door just as Naruto was being dragged away.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, running after the blonde boy who was currently crying for him. The beast ignored them, satisfied with his catch.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled once more, tears coming to his eyes as he realised that, if he wasn't fast, he might never see the blonde again.

"Shit!" Kiba cursed, pulling out his shotgun, and another one from his duffle bag that was swung over his shoulder.

"C'mon Uchiha. That fugly mother fucker doesn't mess with us!" he growled, walking through the doors through which the beast had just left through. Sasuke sniffed and wiped his eyes on his bloodied sleeve.

"Yeah," he replied, grabbing the shotgun Kiba offered to him.

The two stalked down the halls, following the trail of sobs and heavy footsteps that led to where the monster was going. Eventually, they heard it come to a stop and a choked hiccup came from within a door. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he heard some of the cries.

"Oh God, Oh God. Sasuke please come soon. Kiba, please. Oh God, I know I haven't been good but at least let Kiba and Sasuke survive if I don't!" he prayed. As the monster was busy making preparations, Kiba and Sasuke snuck in and in an instant, Sasuke was by the blonde's side, rubbing his arms and trying to comfort him. A loud bang ricocheted off the walls and Sasuke turned to see Kiba firing at the monster as it ran after him.

"Sasuke! I could use some help!" he yelled. Sasuke nodded, throwing a shotgun to Naruto and cocking one himself. They ran around, shooting the beast from different angles as it tried to swing at them with a huge knife. For a while, it targeted Kiba but then turned to Sasuke.

"Why won't this fucker die? Does he have a health bar or something?" Kiba ground out as he fired of what seemed like his 20th shot into the monster's head. Sasuke was panting, out of breath from running and on all fours.

"Sasuke you idiot!" Naruto roared before running in front of him just as the cleaver swung down.

He should've felt pain. But he didn't. Why wasn't he in pain? He'd just jumped in front of a giant cleaver for crying out loud! He opened one eye carefully, looking around to see where he was. White walls. Beeping. A heavy weight against his left side. Now that he took time to take everything into account, he could safely conclude that he was in a hospital. Frowning, he looked to see what the heavy weight was. A sigh of relief escaped past his lips as he saw it was Sasuke, alive and fine. Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains and Naruto felt himself smile at the fact it had all been a dream. One crazy, fucked up dream. There was no such thing as zombies or giant ass monsters with huge cleavers ready to chop up your nurse. Just reality. Content with this, he closed his eyes to go back to sleep when the heart rate monitor sped up. Crashes were heard outside, as well as the sliding of metal on metal. A scream, the panting of someone across the room from him.

A dream. One fucked up dream for where a moment, he wasn't in a coma and Sasuke was by his side, helping him along. Where for a moment, Kiba was still alive, and not dead in a freak accident. Where for a moment, the world wasn't filled with monsters of his imagination. For just one moment he was well again, he could see the white walls of his hospital room and know that the medication was working. The nurses were making him better and he knew that. He just had to keep on dying for the medication to work. Because in that moment where he was well again, Sasuke was there with him. It wasn't a pale imitation of the boy he loves, it was the real thing. It was worth any amount of zombies, monsters and on occasion where Naruto had really wanted to kill himself, sparkly sappy vampires. Just to see Sasuke, he had to die.

Anything to get out of this Dementium.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was err, well. I think that sucked but hey, I suck at trying to write scary. The ending is a mess but I really couldn't think of how to end it! Well, you got your Hallowe'en fic a day early! How is that for you guys? :D <strong>

**To clear up any confusion with the ending: **

**Naruto is in a coma for some reason and these are his dreams. In each dream, he always dies but when he does, it means the medication is working but he just has to stay dead in the dreams. This was just one of his many (as you can tell) and he did die in the end of this one, saving Sasuke's life. The scene with him in the hospital is him in the real world. It seems like he's been out for years but in reality, only a few weeks (because Shizune, Tsunade and Sakura are like a boss at healing!).**

**Happy Hallowe'en, Ladies XD**


End file.
